Love in Enemy Territory
by sarah.e.gossett
Summary: Formerly no fear of the unkown, Hermione and Draco are finishing 7th year when Dumbledore gives them a task, infiltrate the Death Eater training facility and bring down Voldemort, non-HBP and non-DH compliant sort of AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I did dtart this story on another account about a year ago but I lost that account so I made a new one, I really hope everyone enjoys this story, it came to me in a dream. Rated T for violence and wizarding slurs.**

Chapter one: It begins.

There were two kinds of people living in that complex they called the safety house. The first, much to the surprise of the wizarding world, was Muggleborns or as the other group so fondly called them Mudbloods. The other group was Purebloods. They were the ones with pedigree, proper wizarding manors and a proper wizarding upbringing. They called it the safety house because it was a place where Pureblood teenagers could learn the dark arts safely, without the fear of repercussions. Voldemort had this place built especially for that. But there was a reason for Muggleborns being there, but they weren't there to die that was for sure. But for this to make any sense the story will have to go back exactly one week before it can move forward at all.

Hermione awoke with a start, frazzled, upset, and nervous. Today was the day of her graduation. She would graduate top of her class in every subject, but she would share the title of top in Potions with a certain ferret named Draco Malfoy. Even the thought set her on edge, she would accept the top honors with said ferret and they would have to dance together at the ball prepared in honor of the graduation. She was Head Girl, not at all to her surprise. But what had surprised her was that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Malfoy that git, he was always ruining everything that ever made her happy! But she couldn't let him get her down, this was her day and it was going to stay that way. No one, not even Voldemort could ruin this day she thought to herself, and she was right for the most part.

"Granger," Malfoy sneered. "What brings you down to the dungeons?"

"Can it Malfoy," he could take that sneer and shove it up his arse! "Oh what brings me here? Oh nothing really I just wanted to see if you were here so I could sneak a kiss, honestly Malfoy do you even have a brain? I can't believe you topped Potions with me! I'm here because Dumbledore told me that you need to be present with me when we have breakfast in his office this morning. Seeing as you never showed at the time I gave you I came looking, sorry to say but I found you."

That girl knew how to push his buttons! Oh how he loathed her, but why not have some fun while he still can? "You know Granger, since Dumbledore and I last talked he seemed to give me the impression that he wants us to move in together! Well honestly I don't want to live with a Mudblood like you, you could get some of your dirt on me but he wants me to be open to possibilities so I've been looking at houses for us Granger." He gave her a devilish smile and turned to exit for Dumbledore's office without another word.

"You know Malfoy it doesn't sound like a bad idea; I mean how could I get a pig like you any dirtier? Plus if Dumbledore thinks me keeping you in line will help Harry win the war then why not? After all I am the only girl here who can match, and best you in wit."

How infuriating could one girl be? Well fine if that is how she wants to play it, then two can play that game, Draco thought to himself. "Fine, true you are the smartest girl here and you are pretty easy on the eyes, but if you want to keep up with me you'll have to prove it somehow."

"Ok Malfoy how?" This is an interesting turn of events, Hermione thought while struggling to restrain a giggle.

"Prove that you are the best girl for me, line up all my ex-girlfriends and we will run some tests, if you come out on top then I'm all yours." He was an arrogant fool, he knew that she would win by a landslide but he hoped to catch her on a technicality. Hermione on the other hand was determined to prove something to herself, and there was no way in hell Malfoy would stop her from her goal.

"Chocolate Frog." Hermione was so furious at Malfoy she could barely say the password in a normal tone.

…

"Ah Mr. Malfoy how good of you to take the time your of your oh so cramped schedule to meet with Ms. Granger and I." Dumbledore had said it so coldly people would think hell had frozen over. "Now you may wonder why I've called you here today on this oh so important day of graduation. Don't ask questions until I've finished. I've just gotten word that Vodemort has finished work on a particularly intriguing project. He calls it the safety house. It has been created for the use of teaching pureblood teens the dark arts. The house will also become a place for Muggleborns to be of service to Voldemort after he's captured them. This is rather disturbing news I've received, but I trusted it to you in the hopes you would take it well."

"Professor, I'm not sure I understand. Are you asking if Malfoy and I are willing to become part of this so called safety house?"

"You are very sharp Ms. Granger, I had been planning on asking you two if you were willing to participate. But you will need to trust one another first. That is why I have decided that for the next week, when everyone is gone you two will remain here at the castle to form a closer bond, and to decide whether or not you want to be a part of this experiment of mine."

"But, Professor does it have to be_ Granger_ who goes with me?" Draco said with distain clearly ringing throughout his voice.

"Well yes, Voldemort will only keep some of the Muggleborns alive. The ones he feels to be useful to his effort. Hermione will be a nice bargaining chip for Mr. Potter so he will most definitely keep her around and you Mr. Malfoy would end up dead if you refused to become a Death Eater so going to the safety house would be the best course of action for you. I know you don't like Voldemort's cause Draco but you need to do this to live, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand perfectly."

"Professor I was wondering where we will be staying in the castle, seeing as after today I'm no longer a Gryffindor and Dra- Malfoy is no longer a Slytherin it makes no sense as to why we would stay in our dormitories, plus we are supposed to be spending most of our time together-"

"Ms. Granger before you complete that thought I believe I just heard you almost call Mr. Malfoy by his given name instead of his sir name, this has sparked my curiosity, would you please elaborate for me?"

"Not until I'm given my proper answer, where will we be staying?"

"I'm not sure if you are away Hermione, but Hogwarts has a special quarter for people like us." Draco hated calling her Hermione but he knew it would drive her crazy. "I assume we will be staying in the dormitories for the house of Carvanteon, home of the lost and in need of help."

"Malfoy, don't you ever call me Hermione again!" But she knew that a shiver of joy went down her spine when he said it, she was so longing for him to do it again. "Carvanteon is a myth! There is no way Ifirion Carvanteon was ever at Hogwarts, she attended Rigion in the colonies, or what now is known as the USA."

"What you say is true Ms. Granger, Ifirion did attend Rigion, actually she attended with me, we were in the same class. Something of an item or so people said, but to me Ifirion was nothing more than a good friend, who was lost and needed some help. She did not make a tower nor did she make her own secret house-"

"See Draco! I was right!" Hermione said with a haughty laugh.

"Not quite Ms. Granger, you didn't let me finish. Ifirion never did any of those things, she never stepped foot in Great Britain in all of her 80 years, but I did and in fact I created the house of Carvanteon in honor of her. It is not recognized as a normal house, but it has two bedrooms and you will share a common room. The house elves will bring you room service and Hermione they will bring you any book that you may desire. You should seldom leave the dormitory unless you would like to speak with one of the professors and of course you can go to Hogsmeade granted you go together and you don't leave one another's side."

"Ok so basically I have one week to make Draco _trust_ me, and in return he has to earn my trust? The former sounds much easier than the latter, but I'll try my best. We will bring down Voldemort even if I have to live in that safety house forever!"

"Hermione I said it better myself. Professor, we are in." Hermione was in shock, they were on first name terms couldn't have, and he had genuinely confused, he had no idea why he was being so nice to Hermione, nor could he fathom why he tingled when she spoke his first name, complimented her, there wasn't a sneer, or sarcasm or anything it was a real compliment! Draco was so


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So for this chapter I take a liberty with the relationship between Harry and Hermione, it also moves quickly into Dramione. The little bit of connection I add to Hermione and Draco is nice, let me know what you think, please review and give me some ideas for the next few chapters, I'd love to hear what you want to read!**

Chapter Two: Trust

The pair left Dumbledore's office in such a rush most thought that a Hungarian Horntail was chasing them! Hermione fled to her dormitory and gathered all her things, once everything she brought to Hogwarts was in the common room she rushed to a desk took out some parchment and a quill and wrote her parents about the mission that Dumbledore assigned her. She made a mad dash for the owlry and mailed it post haste. While all of that happened Draco was sitting in his dormitory, puzzled as to what he would say in his letter to his parents. They wanted him marked as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts. How was he to tell them that he was staying for another week, and then going to the safety house in London? Simple he would notify them in person when they attended his graduation this afternoon.

Draco had it all planned, he would fool his parents and Voldemort into thinking that he was on their side and then end the war unmarked and not in Azkaban. He was alright with Dumbledore's plan he knew if anyone else went with him they'd be killed but Hermione, wait Hermione? He was calling her Hermione to bug her right? So why did he just think of her using her first name? Whatever he'd figure that out later. If anyone but _Granger, _he reaffirmed himself, came with him Voldemort would kill them but Hermione, she was valuable. And he was not going to turn her away when she walked so willingly into his arms. No Voldemort would take her, and taunt Potter with her, that part he didn't mind. Potter would be losing his girlfriend to Voldemort and he'd be furious. That'd be the perfect time for the She Weasel to make her move on Potter. That'd show Granger, Draco knew She Weasel and Potter had been going strong for about as long as Hermione and Potter were together. There he went again calling her Hermione! Draco really needed to stop that or he might think he was falling for her. He knew the moment Hermione said yes to Potter, it was on Potter's birthday. He and Granger shared some weird connection, she always knew when he was in trouble and he always knew when she was in pain from doing something selfless. He could tell that she didn't want to date Potter but she couldn't turn him down, not on his birthday. Or at least that was how she saw it. The She Weasel saw that she'd missed her chance but that red head didn't give up so easily. On the first day of their seventh year Draco was in the dungeons looking at the new potions equipment set up for the seventh years. He was about to leave when he heard giggling coming from down the hall. It was Potter and that ginger Ginny. He looked with distain, knowing Potter to be dating Hermione, even though he was never told that, he was furious. He saw Potter and Weasley snogging, and he thought he'd go and break them apart. He walked up to them and said something along the lines of, "Potter you man whore, first Granger and now the She Weasel. You sure do get around." Draco smiled at the memory but there was more at stake than just Hermione's relationship this time.

Hermione started off towards the Great Hall, knowing she'd find her best friend Ron there. She couldn't tell anyone the plan of course but she needed to talk to him about her relationship with Harry.

"Oh thank God Ron! I really need you to do something for me!"

"Sure thing Hermione, what is it?" Ron looked like he was about to be asked to go snog Millicent Bulstrode.

"Listen and give me advice," Hermione paused for a moment. "What did you think I was going to ask?"

"Oh nothing, go on I'll listen so start talking."

"Well you know how I've been dating Harry right?" She didn't pause for him to reply. "Well I've known for about 5 months now that he's been cheating on me with Ginny. Stop, I don't hate Ginny for it, I'm actually glad, it will make it easier for me to break up with him because of it! I know your next question will be 'if you've known for so long why haven't you dumped him yet?' Well the answer to that is because I didn't know how, seeing as I figured we'd all be staying together for the war effort I'd feel awkward around Harry all the time knowing I dumped him and all. But I've recently found out that I will not be taking part in the war what so ever. My parents have informed me that I'm to live with them in the Muggle world, I'll be allowed to take a position here at Hogwarts if I so choose, Dumbledore just told me, he still wants me to feel useful even if my parents won't let me fight. So I'll be living at Hogwarts year round now. My parents aren't even coming to graduation because of it! So now I can break up with Harry! Now my question for you is should I do it before or after the graduation ceremony?"

"Before!" Ron said that way too enthusiastically, he almost gave away that he has a crush on her! "I mean the sooner you do it the happier you will be!"

"You're right Ron!" She gave him a quick hug and ran to find Malfoy. "I knew I could count on you!"

"You're welcome," Ron hollered back in a dazed state as she left the Great Hall.

…

"Draco!" Hermione called gleefully!

"Oh, hey Hermione," Malfoy didn't have his usual sneer, or snarky voice, this greatly concerned Hermione, but she knew before she even saw him he was not doing well.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, you shouldn't be troubled with my problems. Now go break up with Potter like you were planning and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Alright, meet me in the library in ten ok?" She didn't know why but she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Yeah, he thought. Why did she kiss him? This made matters worse if his parents saw her being friendly with him then he'd be whisked away quicker than you could say Expelliarmus. The plan would fail and Hermione would have to face the war on her own, without Potter and Weasley. Well maybe she'd have Weasley; he did have that annoying little crush on her so he might stick around. As for Potter he'd be too busy running the bases with the She Weasel to care. Draco thought he'd have to talk to her about that when the met in the library, same old Hermione book loving, gorgeous, and with her mesmerizing chocolate eyes she would have any man as putty in her hands, except for himself of course.

…

"Harry!" Hermione's tone would have been solemn if she hadn't been out of breath.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Harry replied while trying to kiss her cheek but she took a step back.

"Harry I think we should break up."

"But, why, I thought we were good together?"

"Yeah I guess we were, but you and Ginny are better. Harry don't deny it I've known for five months, I've just been trying to figure out a way to break up with you so you wouldn't be stand offish with me when we were together fighting the war. But I'm not allowed to fight the war, my parents told me. Dumbledore has offered me a position here and my parents will not be attending graduation because Dumbledore wants me to stay here over the summer to learn the curriculum I'll be teaching. So I figured since you'd be happier with Ginny and I'd be more content being single and we won't see each other for a long time, it'd be a good time to break it off."

"Well thanks Hermione, I'm glad you understand with Ginny and I. I'm sorry I never told you but I asked you out and I didn't want to break up with you a month later because Ginny and I figured out that we were meant for each other. It seemed cruel but I didn't want to sneak around either, it was just I, I was so in love with her I didn't know what else to do."

"Harry of course I understand you're my best friend, I just want you to be happy! Oh my look at the time I've got to run, meeting Madame Pince in the Library to talk about book selection for my students!"

"Yeah, bye Hermione!"

…

"Draco!" Hermione yelled elatedly.

"Hermione!" Draco replied with almost more enthusiasm.

"I'm free Draco! I just broke up with Harry like I was planning, wait a second. You knew I was going to break up with Harry, how?"

"I saw you were really happy so I figured you were dumping Potter because I knew how miserable it made you to be dating him, and when you didn't break up with him after you knew about him and the She Weasel, I was shocked."

"Draco how did you know I was miserable with Harry? And why do you know that I knew about him and Ginny? Oh my gosh, you feel it too!" Hermione tried to mask her excitement, without much luck.

"What are you talking about Hermi-Granger?" He was hiding the fact that he knew what she was talking about ineffectively.

"You know when I'm happy, sad, angry and even why I have those feelings sometimes! Just like I have for you, Draco!" Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore she felt as if she was about to burst from the joy she was feeling.

"Oh that, yeah I feel it too Hermione. How long, might I ask, have you been having these feelings?"

"Well honestly I had unexplained emotions when I was a child. My parents thought I was Bi-Polar, you know because I would be enjoying something and then I'd begin to cry because I felt searing pain. Or when I was angry at someone for wronging me I'd feel and underlying tone of joy, never true jubilation though. I knew these feelings weren't mine and I couldn't figure out who's they were. I knew it wasn't anyone I knew so I knew I'd have to be patient and I'd meet the person when the time was right! And at 11 years of age I finally realized who those emotions belonged too. We were getting ready to do the sorting and you asked Harry to be friends, he refused, you were fuming. I was delighted and then I was suddenly so angry I felt like tearing every magical painting in a 2 mile radius into millions of pieces. I looked around and everyone was either excited or nervous for the ceremony, then I laid eyes on you, Draco Malfoy," she was so deliberate with the way she spoke, Draco admired her for it, she never skipped a beat, he had no plans on listening to the rest of the explanation. He cut her off with a kiss.

Hermione was stunned, but as soon as she realized what was happening she kissed back feverously. She and Harry never ever kissed so passionately when they were together. The whole world seemed to crumble and vanish around them. Nothing mattered anymore, he trusted her completely and she felt the same there was no need for them to stay at Hogwarts for the next week they were fully trusting of one another. But they'd stay because it meant a week of them being together without the threat of Hermione being injured or killed by Voldemort or his followers. Draco and Hermione broke for air after that long, passionate kiss.

"You were furious, I realized-"

"Hermione, do I need to kiss you again or do you understand I know the rest of the story. I've had the feelings just as long as you. But I knew who they belonged too much before you did. One day I chased a bird through Diagon Alley. I went through the Leaky Caldron and I found myself in a place I never knew existed. I'd known about Muggles for about two months by that time, I just never thought I'd go near them; I was 5 at the time. I ran through London trying to get back but I just ended up in some park. That is when I felt searing pain fly up my left calf, I turned and saw a girl with uncontrollable chocolate brown hair, and she was honestly the prettiest thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Then I looked down and saw that her leg was twisted in a way a leg shouldn't be twisted. The bone was poking at the skin and it scared me. I ran to you, seeing I was the only one near you when you fell from the tree. I started to scream for help and I tried to soothe you. You looked at me and smiled, then laughed. You asked why I was wearing such funny clothes; it looked like I was dressed up for Halloween. By the way you never did tell me about that dressing up for Halloween thing, you promised you'd explain the next time we met but you didn't recognize me, obviously. Well I always knew if you needed me, but when I asked to go to the Muggle world my dad would beat me, so I never saw you again until I saw you at the sorting. I finally knew your name, Hermione Granger; it was a most unusually beautiful name. I tried to speak to you but you didn't know who I was. And then you became friends with Potter, and I was brought up to hate you so I put on an act for my father. You never did remember me though, as much as I tried to hint you never caught on."

"Draco, that was you? You were the one who helped me? You are that little blonde boy who saved me after I fell from the tree? You were the boy I was dying to see for the next two years but gave up on? I can't believe I never made the connection, and they call me the brightest witch of my age and I couldn't even recognize the boy who saved my life!" Hermione was crying, and Draco knew how to stop the tears.

"Hermione, come here," he wrapped her in a warm embrace and began to rub her back like he did so many years ago. "Hermione, no one is perfect. We all forget, and we all make mistakes. Mine was following my father's instructions and not sneaking into Muggle London to find you. 'Mione trust me you're no-"

Hermione cut him off with a tearful kiss. Right then Ron walked in, but neither of them knew until he ripped them apart demanding that Draco explain why he had been kissing Hermione.

"Look Ron-"

"No 'Mione, that boy was assaulting your lips don't defend him!"

"Look Weasel, she kissed me, not the other way around, although I did kiss her the first time."

Hermione shot a warning glance at Draco, they both knew this had to be a secret. "Ron he is telling the truth, but you can't tell _anyone_! It is for the safety of Draco, me and really everyone, that these two kisses between Draco and I stay unknown."

"Fine 'Mione, if the ferret is what you want then you can have him! And don't worry I'll keep your secret because 7 years of friendship means something to me!"

"Ron it means something to me too! It is just I've known Draco since I was 5 years old. He saved me when no one was around to see me fall from a tree and break my tibia, it was sticking out of my skin. He got help and kept me calm through it all!"

"Then Hermione why haven't you been his sidekick for seven years instead of Harry's?"

"First of all Ronald, I am NO one's sidekick! Second because I only recently found out that he was the boy who saved my life."

"How do you know you can trust his word?"

"How else would he know? And it actually happened Ron! We just can't come up with the same exact story on the fly!"

"Fine 'Moine, I'll keep your secret because that is how much I care about you. But in the future don't ask me to keep anything a secret that I found out about on my own, only things you tell me I'll keep a secret and if I walk in this library and see you snogging Draco sodding Malfoy again then the whole school will know, ok? Just no pda when I'm around you got that?" He shot a glare at Draco and left the library in a huff.

"Ok, I think that went well don't you?"

"Hermione are you that oblivious?"

"Draco what in the world are you talking about?"

"It's obvious Hermione. Ron would have reacted badly to seeing you snog me but he wouldn't give you an ultimatum like that. Don't you see Hermione? Weasley is in _love_ with you! And I thought it was bad enough that we have to spend graduation apart from each other so my parents wouldn't question why I wanted to go to the safety house. But this is going to be torture! You'll be sitting by your ex and your best friend who is totally in love with you, while I'll be on the other side of the room unable to stop Weasley if he tries to make a move on you!"

"Ron wouldn't do that! And he doesn't love me, not like that!"

"Look Hermione, I'm not saying this to hurt you, trust me that is the last thing I want to do but it is-"

Hemione had cut him off with a kiss, he got the message so he stopped trying to talk and they just kissed for what seemed like a second, a second that lasted 2 minutes. Then after they were done with their make-out session they returned to their common rooms and began to move their things to where they'd be staying the next week. When all their things had been moved and they were in their graduation robes they sprinted to Dumbledore's office to tell him that they were ready to speak at the graduation ceremony together.

**Please review! Thanks to my two folowers, so excited, I really hope this story comes out well**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took a little longer and it is a littler shorter than last chapter, I'm trying to get to the good stuff but I can't forget that a good set up helps the story in understanding. So I'm at 3 reviews and I really appriciate everyone who reviewed! And I'm really hoping that more people are going to see this story and enjoy it. I'm nervous about what you guys are going to think of what I have planned for the next chapter, I like it but please review and give me some of your ideas as well! Love you all!**

Chapter three: Graduation

Hermione and Draco both walked up onto the stage and stood behind the podium. Draco was going to speak first, and then Hermione would finish out the ceremony. Everyone had their diplomas, it was a matter of tradition now.

Draco began, "Every one of us has worked so hard to reach this point, we all had our struggles and we all had out times to shine. Each day we learned more and more, we fell in love, some of us with people, others possessions and a select few with knowledge. We thought of what we wanted to be, and for some of us that path has changed drastically. I know for me I always wanted to be a Healer but now I think I might want to teach at Hogwarts someday. For some of us the plan is exactly what is was before we entered this school. House rivalries aside, look at the rest of your life as a clean slate. Who cares that I was a Slytherin, maybe in five years the best friend I will ever know will be from Hufflepuff! I look forward instead of back, because I know I was a pretty rotten git sometimes," the crowd let out a chuckle, and he earned a smile from Hermione. "But the thing is I've changed and so have all of you. You lot aren't the scared little eleven year olds I met when I arrived at Hogwarts, quite to contrary, I mean take Neville Longbottom for example! He used to melt every cauldron he was ever given and he tied Hermione Granger and myself for tops in Potions. I can't wait to see what the future holds for all of you and me. Without further ado I'll turn you lot over to the real reason you've sat here and listened to my rant about the future, Hermione Granger."

Hermione quickly took the mic, she didn't even look down at her note cards because she rehearsed this speech so much it was ingrained in her mind forever. "Thank you Draco, first I'd like to congratulate you all on a mighty fine 7 years of Hogwarts schooling. We made it you guys! While my counterpart Mr. Draco Malfoy focused on the future I'd like to take a look back. When I first received my letter I was floored. I was always a logical child so the existence of magic didn't seem real. I thought it was a cruel joke my neighbor boy, Carl Sanchez, was playing on me. But I realized soon that it was all real, I saw a girl that I knew had one too. Her name was Susan Bones, of course she was raised in a magical family, I was not. When I approached her about the letter she asked to see mine, to make sure I wasn't tricking her, of course in due time she explained everything, she even took my parents and me to Diagon Alley for the first time. My first year at Hogwarts was definitely a very interesting experience; I mean how many first years get attacked by a full grown mountain troll and live? I only know three, and I happen to be one of them. As the years passed bonds formed, became stronger and some became weaker. I found out who was really there for me, and I cut my lose edges. I was sad to see friends go, but I was glad to see new ones come. I know she isn't here because she isn't graduating until next year but I became very close with one Luna Lovegood. She helped me when everyone turned on me in 5th year. I've made lifelong friends and Hogwarts has been a blessing. Now that we've covered the future and the past let's focus on the present, it is a gift after all! I don't know all of your stories but they were all magical. Remember these years well, we are all turning over a new chapter in our lives but always find the time to read the earlier ones, those are the ones that will keep us sane when the world around us has gone senseless. Now for cake!"

Draco knew exactly what those last sentences were about. He could sense her fear and he knew she had great reason to be so. He couldn't risk a comforting smile towards her because his parents might notice. Everyone was merry and ate, Hermione made her way back to Ron and Harry while Draco made for the other direction, ready to tell his parents the cover story.

"Mother, father," Draco nodded to a few people giving him congratulations on a wonderful speech. "We must talk; I don't want to be marked, not now at least. I have made arrangements so that I can stay here at Hogwarts for the next week while my things are moved into the safety house. I want to be around people my own age, to learn more. I know father you've taught me a lot and I don't think I could find a better teacher if I tried but I really want to do this, no I need to do this. Please, just agree for once."

"Why Draco! I had no idea that you were so passionate about learning the Dark Arts! Darling of course you can stay here and move into the safety house! It is just perfect! I was just talking to your father about not getting you marked until this whole war is over with, and I think the safety house is the perfect place you will get to spend time meeting who you'll be working with after the war, plus you will get some experience in the fighting side too!"

"So I can go right?" Draco looked up at his father pleadingly.

"Yes, Draco, believe it or not you've come up with a plan that is nothing short of brilliant. And if the war goes badly you won't be marked so they cannot arrest you so it seems to be a win, win situation."

"Thank you, I'll have to notify Dumbledore at once about this, he'll need to know that I need to stay for an extra week but no matter he won't have a clue as to why. That old coot has really lost it." Draco ran out into the crowd and disappeared inside of Hogwarts. Once the Malfoy's knew their son was safely inside the school they walked to Hogsmeade and dissaparated to the Manor.

…

Hermione had seen her friends off and sprinted into her new common room. Draco was already there. Hermione felt like crying that might be the last time she'd ever see her friends. Draco knew and wrapped her in a warm embrace, they sat like that for about ten minutes and then Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco, I know everything went well with your parents, but why are you so angry?"

"Sometimes I wish I could turn this feeling each other's emotions thing off. I'm angry because, you never told Potter and Weasel the truth. No don't cut me off, let me explain. Of course this thing you and I have, I'm talking about both our secret relationship and the way we know each other's emotions, must be a secret. But I'm angry that you told them that you would be teaching here; I mean why not tell them that you are going undercover to fight Voldemort?" He knew the answer to that but he just wanted to know that she felt like she was doing the right thing.

"Draco, their lives are already in danger. Ron's life is for being Harry Potter's best friend, and for hanging out with me when he is Pureblood and I'm a fifthly Mudblood in Voldemort's eyes. And Harry took him down; he will be out for blood, and not just Muggleborn blood Draco. The blood of everyone and anyone who ever was friends with Harry, but he'll use them as bait too. He won't kill me until he gets Harry and I've already told them if they are ever told that I've been captured let Dumbledore handle it because if Harry or Ron or both come barging in I'll die faster. They've promised no matter what Voldemort says or does they won't come to my rescue. Draco I didn't tell them because it would endanger them even more, and they really don't need that."

"Hermione, you know for a girl who studies so much you really don't look around your books a lot do you?" He felt the rage that surged through Hermione when she heard him.

"Are you insulting me?" Hermione glared at him but it quickly faded when she saw him beaming at her.

"I mean really Hermione! They are most wanted numbers 1 and 2! Knowing our plan wouldn't hurt them anymore. But I guess you are right in your protection idea. If one is captured they won't know I'm on their side so if they are tortured or veritaserum is used on them Voldemort will never know I've been playing on the other side the whole time. Hermione Granger you are truly the brightest witch of our age, of course I am the brightest wizard so it fits that we are together, doesn't it?"

"When you put it that way how can I say no?" She gave him a mischievous smile. Draco stared back with a questioning look on his face while Hermione closed the distance between them faster than the speed of sound. Draco was startled but kissed back quickly. Then it hit him, in one day Hermione, once his greatest enemy aside from Potter was his girlfriend, they were going on a mission together and it isn't likely that both would come out alive. His heart sunk, but he decided to live in the moment for a little while, then he'd plan for a last resort if one of their lives would be put on the line.

"Draco," Hermione said when they finally broke for air. "Why do you think Voldemort is putting Muggleborns in the safety house? Aside from the lure Harry part. Do you think that, that you might have to torture us?" She hid the fear she was feeling well in her voice but Draco could feel fear the trembling fright she felt.

"Hermione, I'm not going to lie, I think that is a fair assumption, Voldemort is a killer and I wouldn't put it past him to make teenagers torture the so called enemy. I really wanted to say no Hermione but I know that you'd rather hear the truth and hurt than hear a lie and be comforted."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione's voice was wavering she looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Hermione, don't thank me! It is my fault we are in this mess!"

"Draco, no it isn't! I could have refused, and you could have done the same we are in this mess because we want to do the _right_ thing!" Hermione yelled indignantly.

"Yeah but if you hadn't agreed you would still be miserable dating Potter and I'd be stuck with Pansy! I'm still stuck with Pansy technically." Draco said the last part with disgust.

"Wait, Draco are you telling me you didn't break up with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione was all red in the face, she was completely and utterly livid.

"Well I asked my parents if I could because she was making me miserable and they said no, because we have a good relationship with the Parkinsons and I'm not to spoil that." His tone was irate and he couldn't any angrier if his house burnt down with his family inside of it!

Draco, I demand you go and owl her right now telling her that you are breaking up with her, that is what Hermione wanted to say, but instead she stayed calm and spoke very quietly, "Draco, dear it is ok. She isn't going to be at the safety house so you will never have to see her again after the war, if Harry wins that is. But if Voldemort wins then I guess I die and you will live unhappily ever after with Pansy Parkinson."

"Hermione don't talk like that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died. And if Voldemort wins I quit, the Malfoy line is done! And nothing you could say will change my mind."

"What if I asked you to live for the both of us? If Voldemort wins then you need to live for yourself and me! I won't be living anymore so I need you to live your life because I can't. But don't you dare marry Parkinson or I might have to become a poltergeist and haunt you!"

"I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her, she is repulsive Granger!"

"Good!" They just sat looking at each other smiling. It was already 10 pm, they slowly drifted to sleep on the couch, enveloped in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it had been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. I'm hitting a writers block right now so advice, suggestions all would be apriciated. Please, please, please review, I feel like the story has become less than I envisioned for it. Sure I don't expect like 300 reviews for this chapter, but a few would be nice. I'd like to thank our newest folower for joining. I know this seems desperate but will you ask your dramione loving fans to read the first chapter and see if they like it or not? I'd appriciate it a TON! Ok now to the chapter**

Chapter four: Hogsmeade

They entered the Three Broomsticks as two unknown humans. They were in wizards robes but they were disguised as muggles that is their polyjuice potion had the hairs of two muggles, they were married. But Draco told Dumbledore not to tell Hermione that.

"Woah the past few days have been exhausting! Kev," that was the name she had given him for when they were in Hogsmeade. "I mean learning all that," she lowered her voice slightly. "The wandless magic, obviously I won't have a wand while at the place but it is draining! I'm glad we planned our trip for Wednesday, it is going to be a nice break."

"Yeah, I know right? Drea, what would you say to us making this a date? And not those "dates" we go on when we are in our common room, a real one!"

"That sounds wonderful Dra-Kev! What a perfect idea! You my dear boyfriend are one sharp guy!"

"Well there was a reason you decided to date me, and I'm not sure it was for my insanely good looks or my charming personality, I seriously doubt it was for my oh so wonderful family! You are with me because I'm smart, I'm on your level and you wouldn't date a boy below it, well excepting that treacherous relationship you had with Potte-Carl." He was just about to give away their secret, he checked his watch. He proceeded to ask Hermione a question, "Fancy a drink?" He was referring to the potion and she caught on very quickly.

"Well Kev now that you mention it I am kind of thirsty," she lowered he voice and said "get two butterbeers too, so we can wash out the taste." Draco nodded in agreement and handed Hermione a flask identical to his, but his had a circle carved into the side. He ordered the butterbeers and paid extra to have them delivered to the table as soon as they were ready.

They'd taken the polyjuice. The plan was to be in Hogsmeade until 3 o'clock. Hermione looked at her watch. It was noon, they'd have to take the polyjuice potion again at 1 and at 2, she looked at her flask and she knew that she'd only have enough to keep her as "Drea" until 2 then she'd have to head back. She made a mental note to let Draco know and they enjoyed their butterbeers. Hermione knew they'd be the last she'd have for a long time. Hermione and Draco, should I say Drea and Kev, stood up and left. Once outside Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Where would you like to go next Kev?"

"So long as I am with you anywhere is perfect, we could be at a marching band performance and all I would see is you, even though marching band is really hard to not watch it is just so interesting!" He really meant it too, he really loves marching band shows, it is the only muggle thing he ever enjoyed seeing. His mother took him to see one when he was 5 and he'd been hooked ever since, he even tried to start up a marching band and color guard at Hogwarts, unsuccessfully. No one else seemed to share his passion for the performance and the music, and the entirety of the show.

"Well aren't you sweet, how about we go to Honeydukes in honor of your sweet disposition." She was smiling brightly, it was like she just got married, got a free mansion, two free cars, and was given enough money to pay the taxes on the mansion for the rest of her life.

"Well I think it is a splendid idea, seeing as we won't have the luxury of candy much longer."

They went to Honeydukes and spent the rest of their money. They decided to have a serious talk at the shrieking shack. Upon arrival they saw a bunch of death eaters around, obviously searching for someone. They turned and hurried away, Hermione told Draco to wait for her at The Three Broomsticks. She hurried off before Draco could object and Draco slumped back to the pub. Once there he sees an obviously disgruntled red headed girl. He knew instantly it was the She-Weasel. He never really liked Ginny but he hated her because she was knowingly in a relationship with Potter while he was dating Hermione. He decided since he didn't look like himself he'd have a little fun.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Draco was very smooth while talking to her.

"No, but I'll have you know I have a boyfriend who I love very much!"

"Oh, well you have me all wrong I don't want to make a move on you, quite the contrary. I'm not from this area of England I was hoping you could show me around a little." He gave her a half smile and continued. "But if you'd rather mull over what is obviously making you upset then be my guest. I'll have to find my way back to York without help." He knew this would hurt her Gryffindor morals and she'd agree but Draco had a plan. It was very malicious plan to hurt her feelings and her retched Gryffindor pride.

"Oh dear you are very far from home. Well I'll help you find a good apparation point."

"No let's sit a while. So what is your name young lady?"

"Ginny, and yours good sir?" She was formal good, good, Malfoy thought, she was playing right into his hands.

"Kev. Nice to meet you Ginny, am I right in assuming that you are still attending that Hogwarts school? You look to be the right age for it and it is the closest school."

"Yes, your assumption is correct. I'm going to be a seventh year starting this fall. I've been previously informed by my Headmaster that I shall be Head Girl, but there'll be two Head Girls this year. Instead of a Head Boy, none of the boys were up to snuff and Dumbledore couldn't decide between my friend Luna and I so he chose to make us Head Girls and to not have a Head Boy . Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"No my parents decided to homeschool. Both of my parents worked in the Education Department of the Ministry so they always knew curriculum and decided I'd do better learning at home with a personal tutor than I would in a large class. Plus my parents didn't want me in contact with Muggleborns, they are a part of the "elite" Pureblood society. I never liked the idea though. It is pointless blood, in fact my current girlfriend is a Muggleborn. I heard she was the smartest girl in her year at Hogwarts."

"Sounds like my friend," she cringed when she said friend, she was so guilty about the whole Harry thing still. "Hermione, she was the smartest by leaps and bounds. She was Head Girl, but it was a shame that Draco Malfoy had to be Head Boy."

"You seem to be feeling quite guilty about something. Did something happen between you and this friend Hermione? Did she date Draco? Is that why you are angry?" Knowing Ginny she'd tell him all about it so then he could blow up at her and storm out leaving her angrier and frazzled.

"I am guilty; something did happen with Hermione and me. See she was dating my current boyfriend Harry Potter, and well I've been madly in love with him for at least 6 years. I was jealous but I couldn't hurt Hermione. But then one night Harry was alone in the family room, he always stayed part of the summer at my house because he is best friends with my older brother. He and Hermione had gotten together about a month prior to that night. She also stayed at my house over the summer sometimes. He was angry, so I went and sat with him. I asked him what happened and he told me that he and Hermione had gotten in a row and he knew she was right but he said all he had left was his pride if he dropped that for her too he'd feel lifeless. I told him that I knew he wasn't happy with her. I couldn't believe they were together, and that if he ever needed someone to talk to I'd always be there for him. He kissed me; I was taken by surprise and pulled away when I had my wits about me again. He asked me why I pulled away and I said, I couldn't do that to Hermione. He leaned in and kissed me again it as a deeper kiss than the one before had been. I pulled away promptly. But Harry was persistent. I told him no and he would say yes. I kept refusing over the rest of the summer but he kept being able to get me alone. He'd kiss me and I'd reject him but he never gave up. I never gave in the whole summer. We returned to Hogwarts for the year and Harry seemed to find it easier to get me alone. On the first day we were walking to the Great Hall and he pulled me into a deserted hallway. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me unrelentingly. I pushed with all my strength but Harry was stronger. I avoided him for about two months after that. Only seeing him at meals and Quiddich practice. One night realized I'd left my Potions essay in the common room so I ran down to grab it. I saw Harry he looked like he was angry so I decided half-wittedly to comfort him. I knew he'd kiss me but I also knew he needed someone and I was the only one awake. So I asked him what was wrong and he said it was Hermione. He said she wasn't happy and obviously neither was he. I asked why he didn't just end it and he said because if I did and we were together the whole war in the same room most of the time our friendship wouldn't be the same. So I said that his logic was stupid! Nothing could ever be the same! If they were both unhappy they needed to end it and find people who made them happy. Then he said but you won't have me. I replied, I would have you, but let me finish, I can't do that to Hermione. Let you cheat on her with me! Her best female friend! He said she won't have anyone. I said not everyone has to be in a relationship all the time Harry! He told me he'd stop trying to kiss me but he wouldn't break it off with Hermione, she'd have to break up with him because he didn't want to break her heart. That was the end of it. Hermione dumped him on Graduation day and we started dating the day after. I feel horrible about it even though I tried to stop it I just couldn't!"

She was truly sorry, Draco couldn't do that to her, not after she just poured her heart out to him. She didn't deserve what he was about to say so he didn't say it. He decided to play the nice guy. "Well Ginny, you did the right thing. You know I know the name Hermione. Could you be talking about Hermione Granger? She and I met on a trip over the last summer! I was actually supposed to meet her today so I could pass on what you told me if you'd like."

"Oh would you? That'd be wonderful! Thanks Draco!" She was beaming at him, she knew his real identity, but he looked like Kev still, she said his name quietly enough so his cover wasn't blown but he was still nervously looking over his shoulder.

"Ginny when did you figure out it was me?"

"Oh come on, no one would come into The Three Broomsticks and ask to sit by someone if they didn't want to make a move on them, plus you were wearing your trademark smirk, it gave you away."

"Well I'll let her know, and Ginny I thought I'd let you know. Hermione has found someone to make her happy too." He left before she could ask who. He had a sharp pain in his stomach. Then in his eye, he felt as if his nose had been broken. Hermione was in trouble, he had to find her. He knew where she was almost instantaneously. She was at the Shrieking Shack. Her polyjuice, she was out, when he'd taken the last dose she had no more left! She was caught! He ran as fast as he could back to Hogwarts and sprinted into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore turned and said, "I guess your departure date has come early. Mr. Malfoy all your belongings are already at the safety house transportation is in order you are free to go as soon as you like."

"Thanks, Headmaster." Draco went outside to find a carriage waiting, he hopped in and they took off. The safety house was only a 2 and a half hour drive, in a muggle car but this was a bewitched carriage when they left the Hogwarts ground it disapparated with all the people inside, those being the driver and Draco. The ended up a minute from the house and Draco saw Hermione tied up in rope with a gag in her mouth. Draco was in a rage over this. They entered at the same time and Draco said he'd take Hermione but he called her Granger when he spoke to the guard. He had written Ginny's explanation down and as soon as Hermione read it, it burst into flames. She was crying, she never knew Ginny loved her that much. It was perfect Draco looked mean and Hermione was in tears when they arrived in the office that would send them to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, like I said I'm getting severe writers block. That is why this chapter is kind of an explanation chapter than a real action chapter, that'll come soon. One of my reviewers mentioned something about the way I showed Pansy a few chapters back, I told them I had plans for her and you'll see the begining of them in this chapter. Now I really hope you like this! Please please please review. My next few chapters will be fairly short just a fair warning because they'll be the filler action chapters leading up to the climax of the story. Ok please R&R thanks!**

Chapter 5: First Day

"All Mudbloods to their stations!" Came a booming, cheerful voice from the intercom.

"What do they mean stations?" Hermione was bewildered and she had no idea where Draco was. A boy she vaguely recognized to be Colin Creevey hollered to her. "Ma'am we are going into the detainment room!" He had a nervous look then he saw who it was. "Oh my Hermione! I didn't recognize you! Ok let me give you a run down on what goes on here. They are training purebloods to use muggle weaponry so if they lose their wands, some of them are too brainless to use wandless magic, so they can still attack. Every day at 3 pm all of the muggleborns go into the detainment room, which changes every time we enter so my guess is today we'll get a forest, yesterday it was a factory. We get ten minutes to hide and then the purebloods come in, with knives and guns, but they can't kill us. They can only wound or Voldemort will kill them. We are all here for a reason; it is either related to Harry or some sort of relationship going on between a muggleborn and a pureblood. If it is the second the pureblood has to torture the muggleborn they were dating with both magic and muggle weaponry. Another reason they use muggle techniques is so we can't protect ourselves with wandless magic." Damn Hermione thought. Wandless magic was all she had going for her right now. She hoped desperately that no one would ever find out about her and Draco, she knew if they did he would have to torture her as close to death she could get day after day.

Draco feels his heart sinks, he feels like crying, but he knows that he doesn't want to cry, Hermione does, which hurts him more than if he had those emotions as his own. She must have found out what happens here. "Theo where did you say the room was again? I can't remember which hallway to turn down first."

"Eh it's your first day, after today you'll never forget how to get there. Avoid it before 3 and after 4, you aren't allowed to see what the next day's terrain is going to be. Just follow me in and when we get in there split off of me immediately, you have to hand pick your first victim, it is a ritual. Mine was Creevey, he had insulted me during our Hogwarts days so I wanted to take him out. I cut him up pretty good. Now I hear there is going to be a newbie in the crowd, I'd go for her because she won't be able to hide very well, she probably hasn't even grasped the thought that she'll be attacked yet, hah they called her the Brighest Witch of our Age, like hell."

"Theo do you mean to tell me that Goody two shoes Granger is here?" The voice came from behind the pair. And up waltzes none other than Pansy Parkinson, dang, she was Draco's best friend, she wasn't supposed to end up here.

"Hey Pans," Draco says warily. "Yep Granger is in fact here, I saw her when I a walked in yesterday. Can I ask, why did your parents send you here? Aren't they out of the country?"

"Oh, hi Draco. Yes my parents are out of the country, but I wasn't about to go with them! Do you think I'm crazy? If they get caught fleeing from the Dark Lord no Death Eater would hesitate to take them out, I don't want to end up like that. Hmm Granger is here, you taking her as your first Draco? Because if not I'd like to get back at her for some of the shit she said about me during Hogwarts." Pansy doesn't have the venom in her voice that she used to have when she talked about Hermione. Pansy always thought Hermione was going to take her best friend away, she just couldn't lose Draco, he was all she had when her parents decided she didn't matter anymore. Draco thought she seemed odd, different. She was broken and he wanted to pull her into hug, she looked so weathered, he wanted to go back to the old days. But he had 3 minutes before he had to go into some room and hurt people he knew were no less than himself.

"Pansy, I'll let you have her." Draco looks at her for a second and she knows he loves Hermione.

"Good, that girl will pay." She says with a sigh, her evil smile has everyone fooled, but not Draco and not herself. She thought if she could convince everyone she was the same vindictive bitch that everyone thought she was at Hogwarts then maybe she could forget the pain and live again, but she hated being that girl, she was on the edge, Draco being here just made her feel worse because he knows how she really is.

"Draco, Pansy, hurry up, you're going to be late! I want to see the look on Mudblood Granger's face when Pansy comes running at her with whatever weapon we get today, now that can't happen without Pansy."

Pansy lets out a humorless laugh and yells "Theo shut up, I'll get there when I get there, we still have 2 minutes before they arm us."

They arrive at the within 30 seconds of Pansy's comment. Soon a rack pops up, it is covered in daggers. They each have a name on them, Draco turns to Pansy and asks why. Pansy looks like she is about to slap him, then he reads closely. They are the names of the muggleborns here. Pansy picks up the one that says Hermione and then all the other names disappear. Pansy turns to him and says, "Draco, when a new Pureblood arrives they choose their first victim, I chose mine when I got here and now I've once again chosen a specific person to go after. My dagger still reads Granger's name if you pick one up that is blank the first name of a muggleborn that pops into your head will get written on your dagger. Now choose."

Draco warily picks up one and the first one he remembers is Justin Finch-Fletchley, he was petrified in second year along with Hermione, that connection between the two people made Draco think of him. Fletchley's name popped up and the doors opened. Draco's breath catches in his throat, he saw it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I started writing it right after I posted the last chapter and I finished it two hours ago. So I really wanted to get this up. The next couple chapters will focus on the next week. Everyone will fall into rhythm and we'll find out Dumbledore's plan. I think this fic is going to last longer than originally expected. I first thought it would only be 10 to 15 chapters but I don't know now. I'm thinking more like 20, I mean I have to bring them back and stuff of course stuff has to go down with Voldy and all that. If you have any ideas for the next few chapters please PM me or put it in a review!**

Chapter 6: The Room

He saw them, the terror that plagued their eyes. His eyes traveled across the room and then he saw something even more horrific, they were in a jungle terrain but that's not what scared him. The bullet wounds all over his target and every muggleborn in the room, well everyone except Hermione, those were the most petrifying sights he'd ever seen and he grew up in a home filled with abuse. They ran in, Pansy ran straight for Hermione, she leaned in and whispered something to Hermione. Tears ran into her eyes and then Pansy made the first cut. She hesitated every time she brought the dagger down to Hermione's arm. Draco couldn't bear to watch Hermione hurting because it made her pain that much more severe. He hurt watching her get hurt which only hurt her more. She felt every ounce of his pain and he felt every ounce of hers. He couldn't keep thinking about it so he turned his attention to Justin. He was up a tree but his leg seemed injured. Draco focused on the climb. He had to get up there, he couldn't blow his cover, he had to follow through, if he didn't then he would definitely be found out and then his life and Hermione's would be in danger. He could deal with dying; he really didn't care to live for besides Hermione. He knew it wasn't safe here but it was by far the safest for her. If she was out with Potter she could be attacked at any time, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her but here they couldn't. If they killed her they'd be thrown out, and he would kill them. He'd never let Hermione die, so he had to play his part.

"Malfoy?"

"What Finch-Fletchley?"

"Your dagger has my name on it."

"I know that, I'm not an idiot."

"Well, then why haven't you started yet?"

"Started what?"

"Cutting me." Draco couldn't believe how matter of fact he was being.

"Because I believe in giving my prey a show."

"Or maybe you're just as scared as the rest of us. Maybe the big bad Draco Malfoy is really a soft hearted 17 year old that can't hurt anyone. Maybe all of this is so appalling to you, maybe you don't even want to be a miniature version of your father, a lackey for the 'Dark Lord', and maybe just maybe you can't bring yourself to hurt me because you're high and mighty Slytherin Prince act was just that an act!"

"You have no idea who I really am, and you never will!" Draco screamed at him then he tore into Justin. They were just little nicks, but they were all over Justin's body. He was bleeding so much. Draco wasn't sure if he could stop. But he pulled back. He realized what he was doing. Justin was right, he wasn't some ruthless killer, the whole idea of this place killed him inside, but Justin was also wrong, he wasn't soft hearted. His heart, the only time he was ever sure he had a heart was when he was with Hermione or Pansy. Pansy always brought out the best in him, that's what best friends are supposed to do after all. And Hermione, gosh how he loved her. He wasn't going to become a lackey for Voldemort, he would never go down that road, not ever. He had to take Voldemort down, that would be the only way Hermione and Pansy would ever be safe again. He just hoped Potter would figure out how destroy the dang Horcruxes soon.

"Evacuate the room now Mudbloods, any Pureblood who strikes a Mudblood on their way out will be punished."

"It's over Malfoy, go back to your 'friends' tell them Justin says go to hell. Thanks for the show, I'm out of here. See you tomorrow."

"Get out of my sight Finch-Fletchley." Draco walked over to Pansy, she was on the ground, she had wrestled Hermione down too but Hermione was already gone.

Pansy looked up to him and said, "Welcome to the first day in hell, I don't know when we're getting out but when we do I'm not sure reality will be much better." Draco stared at her dumbfounded that she would be so open about hating this place. "Well are you just going to stand there looking at me if I had two heads or are you going to help me up?" Draco reached down for her; she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. They started on their way back to the rooms, they were the last ones to leave. "Look Draco there are a few things you're going to have to learn if you want to be here for a while. One don't kill anyone, two don't act like you enjoy being here because honestly no one does, and three if you go all psycho, like you did on Justin, again people are going to be very afraid of you, and that is something you want here. Here power is measured in how much fear you can make not only the Mudbloods feel," at the word Mudblood she made a face like she had just eaten a very sour grape. "But how much fear you can induce in the other Purebloods. Remember those things and you'll be fine, got it?"

"Yeah Pansy, so do you want to hang out tonight? We could talk until 3 am, I think I can get us some Bertie Botts and we can try and find out who got the worst flavor of them all just like we used to. It'd be nice to have my best friend back."

"I think that can be arranged, but you know what everyone is going to think right? What if your little love interest finds out what people are saying tomorrow? I don't think she'd be happy seeing as you promised never to come near me again."

"How do you know I promised that?"

"Well see the thing is, I stayed at Hogwarts the day after graduation. I was walking by your common room when I heard you talking to her about breaking up with her boyfriend. I was going to keep moving when you mentioned how you were stuck with me. You despised the idea that you had to marry me. I hate that idea too, you know how I feel but, but Draco you called me vile, I, I." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, she knew if she did the tears that were welling up in her eyes would spill over, and she couldn't be that vulnerable even if it was her best friend.

Draco sat her down in the hallway, "Pansy, hey Pans. Calm down, you know I had to say that. She can't know that you hate the same things I hate. She had to think I hate you, you know I could never hate you. You are my best friend, you were my first love and I was yours. But we both love other people now ok? I had to keep her in the dark about a lot of stuff and as much as I hate lying to her I hate more that I hurt the first person who ever understood me. Pansy you're like my sister, I love you, and you're the best sister I could ever ask for. Is Blaise here?"

"No, h-his family f-f-fled England. They w-w-went back to It-Italy. Draco I miss him so much, and Drake."

"Yeah Pans?"

"I love you too, you're my brother, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're the best Pansy."

"I know, now should we go in and see your new room?"

"Hah, sure Pans, anything for you."

"Colin! Colin wake up! Please Colin!" A girl screamed at the boy lying face down on his cot.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Hermione Granger, who are you and how do you know Colin? What is wrong with him?"

"What is wrong with him?" The crazed girl looked at Hermione incredulously. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Colin got back from the room and he passed out. He stopped bleeding before he even left the room but he hasn't woken up! It's been two hours! And who am I? I'm his girlfriend! My name is Anastasia! I went to Beuxbatons, I can't believe you don't remember me! Damn you Hermione Granger, I was Harry's girlfriend in his fourth year, it was my second. I was starstruck, they wouldn't let me into the Yule Ball because I was a second year. That's when I met Colin! That ass Nott hurt my Colin too many times, and if you are just going to stand there and do bloody nothing about my Colin who could be dying then get away. I don't need you here telling me everything is going to be ok. That git Nott is going to pay, I'll not let him live if my Colin dies!"

"Anastasia calm down, Harry never told us he had a girlfriend in fourth year, I was his girlfriend last year, he can be a pain. Move, let me try some diagnostic spells." Hermione tried using wandless magic but she couldn't, there was an anti-magic barrier. "Damn, give me a minute my parents are dentists and they sent me to medical camp one summer, they thought muggle techniques could be helpful in the magical world. Anastasia GET OUT OF MY WAY! I don't give a damn if he is your boyfriend I'm trying to save his bloody life right now so MOVE!" Hermione pushed the hysterical girl out of her way and leaned over Colin. She found a pulse but it was dangerously slow. "Anastasia I want you to leave the room now."

"Why, I need to know if my Colin is ok!"

"Anastasia he'll be fine if you get out of this god damn room! I need to do something that you probably won't be happy about and I don't need to deal with you melting down while I try to save his life." Colin wasn't breathing; she needed to get Anastasia out so she could do CPR.

"Fine, I'll leave but only if you promise my Colin will be ok."

"I can't do that."

"PROMISE ME!" She screamed and crumpled onto the floor sobbing.

"Justin! Justin get her out of here, NOW!" Hermione screamed for the one person she knew could calm down anyone. After they woke up in second year she was convinced they were dead, Justin helped her back into reality, and she knew he could do the same for poor Anastasia.

"Anastasia calm down. Dear please, don't worry it is only me, it's just Justin, remember me, I helped you clean your gunshot wounds yesterday. Calm down, we're going to go into your room now, yes it is very nice there, it'll all be calm, don't worry now, we can look at the trees you painted on your wall. Yes it is fine, Colin is going to be just fine we just have to let Mione help him. Come on now." As they left the room Hermione started CPR. She had been certified and going to classes since she was 9. She knew the risks of performing it on someone whose heart was still beating but she had to try.

It had been a solid 20 minutes when Dennis walked into the room. Hermione didn't look up once; he just sat in the corner staring at his older brother. He couldn't stand to see his brother look almost lifeless. After another 6 minutes and 42 seconds, Dennis was counting, Colin started to breathe on his own again, his heart started beating at a normal rate. He sat up and looked at Hermione then Dennis and then he said, "Mione, why'd you save me?"

"Because you always saved me, it was time to return the favor." She smiled weakly at him remembering when Draco cursed her in 5th year, Colin got her to the infirmary when no one noticed she was even hurt.

"But Mione that was different. You were cursed, I don't know what happened."

"I do, you collapsed," these words came from Dennis. "You come back, you weren't bleeding, nothing seemed wrong but something was. It's all my fault really; I tried a protection spell that would keep Nott away from you. Obviously it didn't work, I should've done the counter spell but we were already under attack. Mione did you know that the only place in this building that you can use magic is in that retched room? I realized too late that the spell hadn't worked, then I realized something even more terrifying, Colin remember when you first found out you were a wizard? You went to visit a distant cousin who was also a wizard, he put protective spells on you to keep the dragons away, Colin you almost died after he put those spells on you. We were on our way out when I noticed you were feeling sick. I tried to tell Anastasia but she was too busy trying to sew up her wounds. Colin I almost killed you, I'm so sorry."

"Dennis it's ok, everyone makes mistakes, you were trying to help your brother. Who would expect you to remember that, it was so long ago!"

Colin spoke up, "Dennis, come here. The Purebloods don't know they can use magic in the room, don't ever try using your magic in there again. When they find out they'll just hurt us worse because no one will be able to tell."

"Ok Colin."

"COLIN!" Anastasia came bursting through the door towards her boyfriend.

"Anastasia, calm down. He isn't 100 percent yet. I don't think your obnoxious shrieking is helping. And who let you in here?"

"I figured if you weren't done by now there'd be no way he would come back so I came in to say goodbye to my Colin but then I saw him sitting up and I guess I got excited."

"Ugh fine, well I'll leave you guys, Dennis come on, let's give them some time ok?" Dennis and Hermione walk out. As soon as Hermione makes her way to her room she sinks into the bed trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but think about Draco. She just saved a relationship; she didn't know if she could save her own, would he change here? Would he stick to the plan? Could he still love her after all of this? The horrible things he had to do every day, would he become a monster? No not her Draco, he loved her, that she was sure of, and she loved him, right? What about what Pansy had said? Could that come true too?

**Yeah I left it on a cliffhanger, I hope that's cool with you guys. I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow so please review! I promised not to become a writer who begs for reviews but they really help me evaluate everything I write and are very motivating, so please if you have the time click on the box below and write a review even if it is something really quick like you liked the portrayal of this character or you didn't like how this happened or you didn't get something or you really liked the chapter. A review is a review, I'll take all I can get! Thanks love ya!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is an Authors note not an update, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner but I was out of town for the last week and I'll be gone for the next 4 days as well, then I'm home for a few days but then I leave again for another week. So I will try and write as much as possible, I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter but I'm not sure when that will be. Thanks so much for reading the story so far and I can't wait to finish this next chapter!**

**Lots of love!**

**Sarah! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry again for the wait I feel terrible and well really for the rest of summer I'm busy, I've got two classes with summer assignments, that's 4 books tons of responses, a map of Europe to memorize and a 5 Steps AP Euro book to familiarize myself with! As well as visiting family next week and Color Guard starting up with 9-9 practice in a few weeks. So I'll write as much as I can, I legit finished this chapter 10 minutes ago. Hope you like it and please REVIEW! 3**

Chapter 7: Monotony

It was almost mind numbing in there. Day in and day out doing the same thing all the time. For the muggleborns it was go in, hide be attacked and leave, for the purebloods it was get armed attack and leave. But there was something special about that one hour in that room. It was the only time Draco got to see Hermione, they couldn't speak but they looked at each other, never at the same time though. Hermione was convinced that what Pansy said was coming true. Draco became afraid that she was falling for Justin, they always left together, and they were perfect. They'd laugh on their way out, they'd were being tortured daily but he could make her LAUGH! Draco was so afraid of losing her eventually he wouldn't even talk to Pansy anymore. Pansy was afraid that she drove Granger from Draco with her comment she didn't make an effort to talk to him because she didn't want him to hate her.

Pansy was so scared, every time she walked that hall down to the room she felt as if her legs would go from underneath her. She knew it could happen too, she had seen people walk out into the hall and take a wrong turn towards the muggleborn bunks and fall to the ground screaming because they thought they were in the room attacking a muggleborn who, who was trying to fight back. There weren't many fighters anymore, Finch-Fletchely was one but he never put up a physical fight, he liked to play mind games. It was horrible what she did daily and what she saw others do. Pansy knows the muggleborns are just trying to last another day without going insane but she just couldn't believe how much pain they caused the people they fought. She didn't think it would be terrible here, she thought she wouldn't have to run away with her parents who never liked her and she could plot a coup with the other purebloods to take down that stupid elitist git who wasn't even a pureblood himself!

Hermione cried herself to sleep every night and when she finally fell asleep after having Colin and Justin sooth her for hours it was restless. She would scream in the night, she always had the same nightmare: Justin, Colin and herself were all in the room Harry came bursting in to save them all and just then the purebloods walked in, Harry turned and saw Draco front and center looking how he always did when he entered the room, aged, pained, hollow. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw Hermione but then he saw Harry standing next to her and his face fell. Harry shot a curse at Draco and Draco collapsed, he struggled to breathe and then his body went limp. Everything seemed to go in slow motion in that dream, Hermione screamed for Harry to stop, wait and let her explain, she screamed when Draco died, a terrible cry that would make anyone's blood run cold, that shriek was real. Everyone in the muggleborn wing heard it. It wasn't the kind of thing they got used to, one night after Hermione screamed herself awake Dennis came in from the room next door and said to Hermione, "Mione, can I stay with you? I don't like it when you scream and I know why you do, we all had nightmares at first, sometimes when I have a really bad day in the room I still get them. Mione I know I'm not the person you want here, you probably want Harry or Ron here to comfort you or maybe my brother or Justin, or maybe your boyfriend. It's ok Mione, I like him, I promise not to tell anyone who your nightmares are about. Mione I don't want you to hurt anymore so will you let me stay with you?"

"Dennis, I'm sorry I've let everyone see me so guardless, but it seems like everyone lets their guard down here. Dennis thanks for approving my boyfriend at least someone likes him besides just me. Dennis you can stay with me."

"Good, Mione I'll stay forever if you want me to, I won't leave your side in the room ever if you don't want me to. Mione I know when we get out of here some of us might not survive the aftermath of the war but I know one thing, you'll try and be as selfless as you can be so you can save everyone. I know I can't stop you from trying to save everyone but Mione if it comes down to saving me or saving yourself, save yourself. I know I'm a lot younger than you but Mione I think you should get the chance at happiness because you've been dragged through so much pain. Promise me Mione."

"Dennis I can't promise you that I'll sacrifice your life for my own."

"If you don't promise to save yourself then I promise not to let you endanger yourself for my sake."

"I'll promise on one condition."

"Go on."

"You try and stay out of harm's way as much as possible ok?"

"Deal, now let's go back to sleep Mione, I think tomorrow is going to be a doozy."

Draco sat up in his bed, every night he felt the same terror that Hermione did but that terror was his own. As much as he wished that it was all his he knew some of it was hers. He also knew even if all of it was his she would still feel it. Sometimes he hated their connection. But that night was different. He felt a different sort of fear. The kind of fear that only comes when someone is trying to make you feel safe. That night he got no sleep, he knew that the next day would be so long, that hour he had to spend in the room would be utter hell. He wouldn't cry, no he was still a Malfoy and his father never let him cry. All he wanted to do was yell at the top of his lungs about how much he hated the place he was in. He wanted to run to the muggleborn wing, scoop Hermione into his arms and run off with her, wherever she wanted to go he'd follow. But he couldn't, he couldn't even figure out why Dumbledore sent him here, it's not like he could overthrow the system, he'd need back up from all of the muggleborns and most of the purebloods. He could get Pansy but who would side with him? Crabbe and Goyle were too blind to see what he saw. Theo was the only one who liked being here so he was out. Zabini would be a good choice though, if he were here that is, he was cunning and brave, if it hadn't been for his father threatening to disown him if he wasn't in Slytherin he probably would've been a Gryffindor. So that gave him about 23 'warriors', including him. It could work, so long as they kept constant conversation somehow. But there is no way they were too separate in their current living arrangements.

Anastasia was angry. So angry, Colin was busy every night helping that Hermione Granger calm down. Sure her first day was pretty traumatic but all of their first days were. She has had a bad week in the room but still Anastasia didn't scream every night! Anastasia wanted to ruin that Granger, first Granger stole her boyfriend in Harry, she wasn't losing Colin, he was the only thing she had left! She had to leave France because her adoptive parents are muggles, she didn't know what she was really but she was deemed muggleborn because no one knew who her real parents were. Her ties to Harry landed her here instead of you-know-who's snake's lunch. Hermione was ripping everything she loved away from her, Anastasia would bring her down right after she brought down the little organization she had to live in. Hermione Granger would never steal from her again.

Ron and Harry woke up in their tent. Ron looked at Harry and asked him the question that had been on his mind since they had left the Burrow, "Harry do you think Hermione is still alive?"

"Ron you and I both know that story about her staying at Hogwarts as a teacher was very loosely fabricated to fool her family and some distant friends, not us. She didn't want us to hurt, and she wanted to be happy again, which meant breaking up with me. But Ron is she alive? Honestly I can tell you that if she isn't still alive then we wouldn't be either. There is a reason she is being called the brightest witch of her age."

"Harry,"

"Yeah Ron?"

"This is the last horcrux right?"

"Yeah but we lost the Sword so we can't kill it. Ron it is a good thing Hermione did that DADA NEWT essay on and I quote, 'Horcruxes the Making and Destroying of the Deadliest Darkest Magic to Ever Exist.' There is no way we'd know what to do without her and Dumbledore helping."

"True, Harry do you think that it's weird how simple all of this was?"

"Really Ron? Simple? This wasn't simple, we've been hunting since Graduation ended. This is the 5th horcrux we'll destroy together, we were lucky that Dumbledore destroyed 1, and oddly fortunate that I destroyed one before I knew what it was. That makes 7, then it is just him and his army against Dumbledore and our army. We'll end this once and for all."

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?"


	9. Chapter 8

Pansy Parkinson

**AN: Hey guys, I just got some inspiration for a chapter completely based on Pansy, well see the thing is the inspiration for this chapter came to me while I was thinking about a good friend, see he has a problem, he cuts and he is only 14. I love him to bits but he needs to stop, so while I was thinking about his struggle I realized there was more to Pansy's struggle than what I put in the last chapter so this is all about Pansy, her problems are well let's just say increasing. I hope you like it, R&R please!**

Pansy got up extra early the next day, she hadn't really slept in the first place. She was so worried about what she had said to Hermione. She paced back and forth in her room, she couldn't take being cooped up any longer. She felt like screaming but she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to cry but a Parkinson never cries, she cried only once in her life. She never cried as a baby, she didn't cry when she was hurt or anything like that. The only time Pansy Parkinson had ever cried was when her parents told her that they were leaving the country and that she couldn't come with them because they never loved her. Of course Pansy knew they never loved her but it still hurt to hear them say it, she told Draco about what had happened, she sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't cry any longer, she decided that was the first and the last time she would ever cry. When she couldn't take the pain of hurting others, being abandoned and the thought that the one person she had here that she loved hated her all became way too much for her she just tore into herself. She couldn't look at herself anymore. She brushed her hair in the dark, she never wore makeup anymore, she brushed her teeth in a bathroom without a mirror and when she got dressed she would find something, anything that would hide her from herself. She wanted to talk to Draco but she couldn't, what if he pushed her away? She couldn't bear losing him and Blaise, the only two people who really loved her.

Eventually Pansy headed down the corridor for an early breakfast in the mess hall. She thought no one would be awake at that hour but she was severely mistaken. The one person she wanted to see but didn't at the same time was sitting at a table reading a book. She ran over to him and almost slapped him, then she yelled at him. Saying, "Blaise Zabini what are you doing here? I thought I told you before you left for Italy if I ever saw your face here I'd tear you to shreds!"

"Pansy calm down, and if you are going to tear me apart why haven't you done so yet?"

"Be-because I love you, you moronic, egotistical, self-centered, high society prick!"

"Sit down Pansy, please." She couldn't refuse his big brown puppy dog eyes, as soon as she sat down he enveloped her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Pansy I'm here because it was this or die, my parents they were killed in a car accident, my sister and I survived barely. We made our way back to the little house we were staying at, we packed up all our resources and I sent my sister out of Italy. All I kept were my clothes and these books. Then I waited, I knew they were coming so I didn't try to evade them because I knew my efforts would be fruitless. When they gave me the ultimatum of die there or come here I thought if I'm going to die sometime I might as well see you before it happens." Blaise pulled Pansy into another hug when Draco strolled in.

"Blaise Zabini just the man I wanted to see! Pansy are you happy that you've got your boyfriend back?"

"Draco Malfoy I would've sworn Mr. Dark Lord would've wanted you up top, skip all the little kid nonsense that is going on down here. But hey you win some you lose some, looks like I owe my dead mother twenty galleons."

"Draco, you're, you're talking to me?" Pansy said sheepishly.

"Of course I'm talking to you Pans, you're my best friend, sure I was ignoring you for the past couple of days but that was just because I needed to collect myself, I needed to find a way to cope with what I've been doing, how do you deal with it?"

"I'll talk to you about that later ok Draco? Tonight we'll talk after dinner, I'm going to need to help Blaise get situated after the room, he probably won't take it too well."

"I know I'm new here but what is the room?" Blaise asked embarrassedly

Pansy spoke up first, "It's the whole reason we're here."

"Yeah we attack muggle-borns with muggle weaponry"

"The room changes terrain every day, we're in there for one hour every single day and we get to work with new weapons almost every time, there are very few repeats. Also you're new so you choose your first victim, any muggleborn here you get your pick of the lot. We aim to injure, killing or attacking after time has been called can result in many punishments from simple reprimanding to death. Oh and every muggleborn is somehow connected to Potter." A new voice explained. Everyone turned to see Theo Nott standing in the doorway.

"Theo! Good to see you man! It's been too long, how've you been since graduation, how long ago was that now? My oh my it is already July! Time flies right?"

"I don't have time for your idioms, and is it July? I haven't seen the sun in so long I'm convinced they've turned us nocturnal." Theo said with a chuckle while outstretching his hand to Blaise, who took it and shook it, Blaise pulled Theo into a hug and they both fell apart laughing.

Pansy loved seeing Blaise this happy, it reminds her that no one is evil, excepting Voldemort perhaps. That there is still good in the world even when it seems most dark because stars need darkness to shine. She felt so cheesy thinking that. But it was moments like these that she forgot where she was and what she'd done and how she felt about life and just really truly lived. Moments like these reminded her why she was still alive. But oh dear tonight after the room she'd probably have to talk Blaise off the metaphorical cliff and then explaining her problem to Draco, she thought she'd never tell anyone, she definitely wouldn't tell Blaise, she didn't want him to see her as broken. No one wants something broken, definitely not a broken girlfriend. But Draco could help, he always did before… right?


End file.
